There is no end item nondestructive test which will verify actual localized attachment joint strength. Current nondestructive inspection such as ultrasonic flaw detection, ultrasonic resonance, and eddy sonic methods are capable of detecting voids (areas of zero adhesion) and some strength conditions relatable to the cohesive properties of the joining material but not to adhesion properties at the joint interface. This results in undetectable weak adhesion conditions commonly known as kissing bonds and grazing bonds. Present manufacturing technology practice is to accept the bond adhesion strength based on process control methods such as: raw material control, cleaning and pretreatment of substrates, interface dimensional fit, cure cycle time-temperature and pressure controls, destructive evaluation of representative coupons, and destructive test of actual structure. The present method of detecting weak adhesion bondlines is for in-service failure to occur or to perform a destructive analysis of structure suspected of weak joints. This results in extensive repairs or scrap structure. Improved nondestructive testing apparatus and methods must be developed to allow inspection to verify the existence of attachment strength.